


The Turn of the Screw

by tmo



Series: Keeping It 500 - Iruka Week 2021 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Gen, Ghosts, Horror, Inspired by The Haunting of Bly Manor, Irukaweek2021, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmo/pseuds/tmo
Summary: The children had been doing strange things but that was excused by the grief of losing their parents. That was why Iruka had been hired, after all.To take care of them.And take care of them he would.
Series: Keeping It 500 - Iruka Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200455
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	The Turn of the Screw

**Author's Note:**

> *Slight spoilers for Haunting of Bly Manor, my literal most favourite show on the planet besides Haunting of Hill House*

“Iruka!!!” Naruto screamed into the night. 

But he could only watch in horror as the Lady of the Lake strangled his au pair. Dragged across the rocky driveway towards the house, Iruka fought. 

Like hell, he fought but those hands were filled with such unstoppable rage that even his will to live was failing. All he could do was struggle and try to keep his footing but his shoes kept slipping on gravel.

Naruto didn’t know what to do or how to help. He gripped his pyjamas and helplessly looked around for someone, anyone who could help but there were only misty grounds. Sakura was wherever she was in the manor and the groundskeeper was probably in his cottage but that was at the end of the grounds. There wasn’t any time. 

The Lady was already at the door and those horrible choking sounds were getting fainter. 

Hurrying to follow, he tried yelling again at her, “Stop! Stop!!! Let him go!”

Even though he knew it was useless. They’d stepped into her loop, a path Naruto knew perfectly. Just like the other ghosts of the house, he’d forgotten the time and Iruka didn’t know she even existed.

“Iruka!” He yelled, trying not to cry but his au pair’s arms were getting weaker and his legs thumped limply against one set of the twin stairs that curled up to the manor’s second floor. 

“Naruto?” Came his sister’s voice from upstairs.

Naruto gasped, “Sakura! Stop her!” 

He scrambled up the other staircase to find Sakura in her nightie, staring in horror at the apparition strangling their tutor and caretaker.

“Do something!” Naruto yelled, shaking her but she shook her head.

“Do what?” Sakura demanded but then there was a sickly snap. They only managed to catch Iruka’s white sneakers disappearing around the corner to the West wing. 

The soft shifting of fabric was what followed, no sounds of struggle or breathing.

Just the wet footsteps of an angry spirit.

Then Iruka stepped out from around the corner. His lavender turtleneck smoothed over and his hair pulled back neatly as if nothing had ever happened. 

“What are you two doing up?” Iruka demanded, the stern parental brow a familiar sight as he moved forward to usher the children back to bed. “It’s way past your bedtime, kiddos. You should be sleeping.”

“But…” Naruto tried to say but Iruka shushed them and waved on towards the East wing and their rooms.

“No butts, Mister. I let you two stay up last night and this is not going to be a regular appointment,” Iruka replied, bending down to scoop the both of them up into his arms like he usually did.

On his shoulders, the children watched as the ghostly figure slunk back down the steps the way it came, a body in tow.

They looked at each other in horror but hugged their unknowing au pair’s shoulders tighter as if feeling him would erase what they’d seen as they were brought back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Iruka isn't supposed to be a Peter type figure but more of a Dani <3 I mean, those sweaters are everything  
> Today's the last day of Iruka Week!  
> Hmmm.... Maybe I should write a longer one for this? Hmmm...


End file.
